jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake/Gallery/Season Four
Images of Jake in the fourth season of the Series. Season Four Intro Jake&crew-captain Jake intro.jpg Jake&crew-captain Jake intro02.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness Into the Heart of Coldness02.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness01.jpg Jake&Skully-Into the Heart of Coldness.jpg Jake-Into the Heart of Coldness.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness04.jpeg Jake-Into the Heart of Coldness01.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness03.jpg Groupshot- Into the Heart of Coldness.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness05.jpg Into the Heart of Coldness06.jpg The Remarkable Beardini! The Remarkable Beardini!02.jpg The Remarkable Beardini!03.jpg Jake&Beardini-The Remarkable Beardini.jpeg Escape from Ghost Island Jake&crew-Escape From Ghost Island.jpg Jake&crew-Escape from Ghost Island02.jpeg Groupshot-Escape From Ghost Island02.jpg Jake&crew-Escape From Ghost Island04.png Jake&crew-Escape From Ghost Island03.png HookJake&Smee-Escape From Ghost Island01.jpg Groupshot-Escape From Ghost Island01.jpg Jake&Hook-Escape From Ghost Island01.jpg JakeHook&Smee-Escape from Ghost Island02.jpg Jake&crew-Escape From Ghost Island05.jpg Jake&crew-Escape From Ghost Island06.jpg Jake&Hook-Escape From Ghost Island02.jpg HookJake&Smee-Escape From Ghost Island02.jpg JakeHook&Smee-Escape from Ghost Island03.jpg The Island of Doctor Undergear Jake&crew-The Island of Doctor Undergear02.jpg Jake&crew-The Island of Doctor Undergear.jpg Jake&Gizmo-The Island of Doctor Undergear.jpg Gizmo&crew-The Island of Doctor Undergear.png Doctor Undergear08.jpg Jake&Skully-The Island of Doctor Undergear.jpg jake&crew-The Island of Doctor Undergear03.jpg Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh Groupshot-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh02.jpg Groupshot-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.jpg Groupshot-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh03.jpg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh.jpeg Jake&crew with Mummy-Rise of the Pirate Pharaoh02.jpg The Golden Hook Groupshot-The Golden Hook.jpg Jake&Hook-The Golden Hook01.jpg Groupshot-The Golden Hook02.jpg Groupshot-The Golden Hook03.jpg Mystery of the Mighty Colossus Jake&Grim Buccaneer-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus.jpg Jake&Grim Buccaneer-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus02.jpg Groupshot-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus.jpg Jake&crew-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus.jpg Jake&crew-Mystery of the Mighty Colossus02.jpg Grimm Buccaneers's prisoners.png Freedom.png 433.png 87.png|Where am i ? The Doubloon Monsoon Groupshot-The Doubloon Monsoon02.jpg Shark Attack! Jake&Undergear-Shark Attack01.png Groupshot- shark attack.jpg Undergear-Shark Attack06.jpg Jake&Undergear-Sharkattack02.jpg Undergear-Shark Attack07.jpg Undergear-Shark Attack08.jpg Jake&crew-Shark attack01.jpg Jake&crew-sharkattack01.jpg Jake-Shark attack06.jpg Jake-Shark attack07.jpg Jake-Shark attack12.jpg Jake-Shark attack11.jpg Jake&crew-sharkattack02.jpg Jake-Shark attack04.jpg Jake-Shark attack03.jpg Jake-Shark attack02.jpg Cubby&Jake-Shark Attack.jpg Jake-Shark attack01.jpg Skully&Jake-Shark Attack02.jpg Jake&crew-sharkattack03.jpg Jake-Shark attack08.jpg Skully&Jake-Shark Attack.jpg Jake&crew-sharkattack03.jpg Jake-Shark attack12.jpg Jake-Shark attack05.jpg Jake-Shark attack09.jpg Jake-Shark attack10.jpg Sharksword-SharkAttack01.jpg Undergear-Shark Attack42.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack20.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack16.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack18.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack06.jpg Captain Hook's Colossal Collision Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision03.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Hook&Jake-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision04.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision05.jpg Cubby&Jake-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Jakeizzy&Hook-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Hook&Jake-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision03.jpg Hook&Jake-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision04.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Jakeizzy&Skully-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Jake-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Never-Sharks-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Groupshot-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg Hook&Jake-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision01.jpg JakeSmee&Skully-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Colossal Collision02.jpg Phantoms of Never-Nether Land Groupshot-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land.jpg Groupshot-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land02.jpg Groupshot-Phantoms of Never-Nether Land02.jpeg Monkey Tiki Trouble Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble.png Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble04.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble05.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Monkey Tiki Trouble01.jpg Groupshot-Monkey Tiki Trouble02.jpg Groupshot-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Hook&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble05.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble06.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble02.jpg Jake&crew-Monkey Tiki Trouble03.jpg Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey05.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey07.jpg Snow snake-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey08.jpg Snow snake-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey05.jpg Snow snake-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey07.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey09.jpg Snow snake-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey10.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey62.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey15.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey14.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey13.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey12.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey61.jpg ShiverJack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey50.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey60.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey11.jpg Jake&Izzy-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey01.jpg JakeIzzySkully-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey02.jpg JakeIzzySkully-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey01.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey62.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey61.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey60.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey48.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey47.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey45.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey44.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey43.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey40.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey39.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey38.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey37.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey35.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey33.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey31.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey30.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey29.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey22.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey21.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey20.jpg ChillyZack-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey19.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey01.jpg Snow snake-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey06.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey02.jpg The Golden Dragon Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Dragon02.jpg Tired Chinise Captain.png Aiding.png Peter Pan's 100 Treasures! Jake-Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!.jpg 4332.png Jake on fishing pole.png 90.png Sharky Unchained Jake&crew- Sharky Unchained.jpg Groupshot-Sharky Unchained.jpg Captain Quixote 98777.png Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew 56677.png Groupshot-Captain Hook's Crocodile Crew.jpg Minotaur Mix-Up! 566.png Oh My.png Cubby-Minotaur Mix-Up!.jpg Pirate Fools Day! Jake&crew-Pirate Fool's Day!.jpg groupshot- Pirate Fools Day!.jpeg groupshot-Pirate Fools Day! 02.jpg The Forbidden City Adventure.png Category:Character Galleries